You Hurt Me So
by wordsarepuremagic
Summary: Anga Greenleaf was once the lover of Thorin, only for him to bring her pain. But even so, the young warrior, agrees to go on the Quest for Erebor, to help reclaim the home of her seemingly ex love.
She hissed in pain as the blade slid against the skin of her hand and turned to stab into the filths body, she twirled around and sliced the other Orcs head clean off and smirked at its trembling body. She jumped up into the trees and hid as three spiders ran towards the freshly killed bodies. She shivered and ran towards Mirkwood. Her father would be upset, she wasn't suppose to leave the palace. But she felt the need to fight these evil creatures, what kind of princess would she be if others died fighting, while she laid locked up in her room each day. "Anga." She tensed and closed her eyes in annoyance. "Legolas." She murmured back. "Father is not pleased that you have left the palace again." She rolled her eyes and continued walking towards her home. "I'm not pleased." She growled and turned to her brother. "Well, its a good thing your opinion matters not" She then hesitated and heard the horns of the warriors. She turned to Legolas and saw he was torn between seeing her home, or going to help. She sighed. "Quel fara, I'll make it home" She assured him. He sent her a small smile and a brotherly look and was on his way.

She was beginning to walk home until she saw a certain gray wizard on the path. She jumped quietly behind him and tilted her head in amusement as he continued to hum and walk along. "Nae Saian Luume'" She called to him and smirked at his little jump of fright. He turned and smiled at her. "Anga, quite lovely to see you again!" She walked closer still on high alert for spiders or more orcs. "You should be more aware of your surroundings, Mithrandir" She lightly scolded. "Yes, very well. But thats besides the point, you are just the person I wanted to see." She hummed and slowly took out her bow and shot at a spider coming down a string of web behind Gandalf. "Gandalf the great indeed." she told him. He laughed and prodded the now curled up dead spider. "Just the eleth I need." She rolled her eyes. "And what do you need me for?" He looked around the tree tops wary of anymore giant spiders before turning towards her. "An adventure." She gasped and got closer.

"Adventure? For who, what, why?" She said quickly with excitement. "Thorin Oakenshield wishes to reclaim his home, reclaim Erebor." She then frowned. "Out of the question." She then begin to walk down the path away from him. "He needs someone like you." Gandalf said again. "Like me?" She turned back towards the wizard. "Excitement, happiness, love. You are a light for all, with the skills of a warrior." He told her matter of factly. "Even so, Thorin hates me." The words left a bad taste in her mouth. "Funny, he said the same thing." She raised an eyebrow. "Oh, so he knows you're asking?" Gandalf gave her smirk. "Quite against it, until I said you asked of him every time I seen you." Anga blushed. "You could of left that part out." She was still wary though. "He loves you much." Gandalf said softly. "And you still love him despite his actions of pain towards you." She absentmindedly touched the top of her armor where the large scar was resting on her stomach. Where his sword pierced her skin, causing her to be able to have children. "No, never like I did before." She can still remember his hurtful words, her tears, his anger, and the pain. But most of all the horror on his face as she looked down at the weapon protruding out of her stomach and the hands it belonged to.

"I once was so in love with him, that I would try to move mountains, but now..." She trailed off, not knowing how to continue. "But that being said, his people did not bring me the pain, only him, so I will help take back his home." She looked back down the pathway where it would lead to Mirkwood. "But my father nor brother would let me go, so we must leave now, when they are busy with the orc group." She smiled at him and grabbed her arrow out of the spiders caracas. "Perhaps, Anga, this adventure could make you realize why you love him, once more." He said softly to her.


End file.
